Lettres
by Lyli SD
Summary: Et si notre exorciste préféré envoyait une lettre à quelqu'un, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ? Allen qui écrit à son père,ça vaut le détour.


Bonjour ^^

je vais vous annoncer une grande nouvelle : Lyli' bosse en ce moment (si si !). J'ai eu l'idée de faire un recueil de lettres des membres du Black Order pendant un voyage. Alors c'est maintenant chose faite. Le premier de la liste est ce cher Moyashi, qui écrit à son père adoptif.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Pour Mana Walker, où qu'il soit - Allen Walker, Congrégation de l'Ombre<p>

Cher Mana,

Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Peut-être par une explication : si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est parce que la psychologue de l'Ordre me l'a conseillé (ordonné avec un sourire pour le moins curieux serait plus exact). Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait compris quand j'ai tenté de lui expliquer que tu étais... enfin, passons.

Depuis que tu es parti, j'ai vécu un certain nombres de choses. Je suis devenu exorciste, entre autres. J'ai voyagé, je me suis fait des amis, j'ai sauvé des âmes en peine, j'ai appris énormément de choses (comme tricher au poker par exemple).

De là-haut, tu as sûrement vu un jour ou l'autre mes camarades. La si douce Lenalee, tellement mignonne [1], que _curieusement_ personne n'approche à cause de son grand frère Komui, un véritable savant fou mais parfois génial, Lavi et ses pitreries que même le pire des asociaux semble apprécier un minimum, Bakanda l'asocial et sa mauvaise humeur (avouons-le, me disputer avec lui est l'une des mes activités favorites), Krory et sa double personnalité, Miranda la maladroite qui s'améliore de jour en jour... Si je devais dresser une liste exhaustive, j'y passerais des heures. Je ne suis pas un Bookman...

Le QG est devenu ma maison, comme pour tous les autres. Au début, c'est un peu difficile, mais on s'y fait. Même si je me perds encore, parfois. Savais-tu qu'il y a plusieurs salles de musique à moins de trois heures de marche de ma chambre ? Dont une avec un piano, en plus. Je ne parle pas de la pièce secrète dans l'Arche, bien sûr. L'Arche... Pourquoi la partition de Tim est-elle rédigée dans cet alphabet que nous avons inventé quand j'étais enfant ? J'aimerais que tu puisses me répondre, mais cette question est probablement destinée à rester sans réponse. Bref.

Je crois que je vais te raconter ma journée, au moins ça te donnera un aperçu du quotidien à la Congrégation... Ce matin, je me suis levé avant l'aube pour m'entraîner un peu. J'ai fait 300 pompes, puis je suis allé prendre ma douche. Curieusement, j'avais comme l'impression d'être observé [2]. Après ma douche, je suis directement allé au réfectoire. Jeryy, le cuisinier, a l'air de beaucoup m'apprécier. Il dit que c'est un plaisir de voir un jeune homme avec un tel appétit. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je suis en pleine croissance ! Lavi a peut-être un appétit d'oiseau, mais pas moi. D'ailleurs, cette expression est un peu étrange. Un ornithologue de la section scientifique m'a expliqué que les oiseaux mangeaient beaucoup. Ce qui veut dire que dans un sens, j'ai un appétit d'oiseau. Je disais donc, alors que je mangeais tranquillement une brochette de dangos, Bakanda est venu s'installer à ma table, en face du roux. Pour une raison que j'ignore, les traqueurs qui passaient à proximité se sont aussitôt éloignés... Toujours est-il que quelques hurlements et insultes plus tard, le kendoka était appelé pour une mission. Puisque je n'avais plus rien à faire, je me suis promené un peu dans les couloirs et j'ai réussi à retrouver la cantine juste à temps pour le repas de midi.

Pendant l'après-midi, je n'ai rien fait de très intéressant. Entraînement, entraînement et encore entraînement, jusqu'à ce que le Grand Intendant Komui me demande de passer par le bureau de la psychologue récemment affectée à l'Ordre. Et là, la situation est devenue franchement bizarre : après avoir commencé à pleurer sur mon épaule, la jeune femme a tenté de me tuer, puis s'est calmée à cinq heures et quart pour prendre des cachets, avant de s'assoir sur une chaise et de me demander de parler de moi. Si je peux me permettre une remarque, elle n'a pas répondu quand je lui ai demandé à quoi lui servirait mon numéro de golem, ce qui n'est pas très aimable.

Voilà, je t'ai raconté ce que je pouvais. Comme il est encore à peine six heures, je vais retourner m'entraîner et ensuite j'irais manger. Lenalee sera rentrée de mission dans quelques heures, donc je vais l'attendre avant d'aller me coucher. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas été blessée.

Au revoir,

Allen

PS : Jamais je ne m'arrêterai. J'irai de l'avant jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

* * *

><p>[1] Allen trouve Lenalee mignonne dans les premiers tomes, je n'invente pas entièrement...<p>

[2] Des fangirls sont passées par là.

Voilà, c'est fini... Review ?


End file.
